Is it too late to say sorry?
by J.D.Bell
Summary: Hermione hadn't meant for one out of character evening to define the rest of her life but it was just her luck. This is Dramione/Humor. Slightly AU to fit my purposes.
Hermione hadn't meant for one out of character evening to be completely life changing but that was just her luck. This is Dramione/Humor. Song references are modern. Submission for the "The Most Horrible Competition Ever." Prompts, _Crimson, "What's so funny/Your face" and tattoo._

* * *

It was nine in the morning before Hermione showed her face in the office. She felt dreadful and the pepper up potion was doing nothing to allay the heavy stomach ache and nausea that was the result of an ill-advised night out with her friends.

Hermione never partied. It was so unlike her to have more than a drink or two a month that when she agreed to go with the crowd to the muggle club in the center of London they nearly laughed in her face but she charged headlong into a lengthy tirade about being cooped up in her office too much that week, expecting to work just as many hours over the weekend and finally feeling like she ought to treat herself. She ended with an expletive. They were all equally surprised at that.

Harry asked, "Hermione, did you just drop the F-bomb?"

She harrumphed and shrugged her shoulders lifting her head high and then marching out of the room saying, "I'll meet you outside of the club at 11."

And meet them she did, even though she knew several hours of trepidation and dread once she neared her normal bed time of 9. She just sighed and gathered up her things and decided that she'd committed and she needed the time to relax. There had to be something to all the party hype that people always talked up. If it were just about getting drunk then Harry and Ginny surely wouldn't care so much to do it as frequently as they did.

She threw her closet open and frowned at her lack of appropriate apparel for a night out. It was full of business casual and robes. The best she could find on short notice was a pair of fitted jeans and a tank top. That wouldn't do. She turned to one of the only girls that she knew could help her in a fix and floo called Daphne Greengrass. They'd become friends over the years after working together a few times and Hermione counted herself fortunate to have one more girl as a friend because it seemed that Ginny was destined to be the only one prior to their meeting.

"Hey Daph! You won't believe it but I'm going to the club with the Potters and the rest of the group tonight. I didn't hear if you were going but I wondered if I could borrow something appropriate to wear?"

She heard some shuffling and mumbling and the rather upset voice of Blaise Zabini say just loud enough, "Such a cock block!"

She responded back, "Hey! At least I didn't come through Blaise! Come to think of it… I'm glad I didn't." Daphne's laugh rang in the background and as she neared she said, "I'll toss this dress through if you'll leave us be Hermione. Blaise and I were planning to … erm… stay in this evening but we'll join you if we find ourselves bored later on tonight."

A deep crimson piece of material flew at Hermione's face as she laughed and said, "OK, Daphne. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She heard Blaise's deep chuckle followed by, "She does lots of things you won't do… thank Merlin."

As the connection broke she thought she heard Daphne hit Blaise. Serves him right. She held up the dress. Wow. Yeah, this would work. It was a silk shift that had short cap sleeves and a lovely sweetheart neckline. The hem fell well above her knees but it flattered her petite frame and felt like she was wearing nothing. She pulled out her least conservative black shoes and worked her hair into some semblance of order by putting half up and leaving lots of curls to cascade down her back. She didn't really know how to do makeup correctly as she never cared to learn so she just threw on a bit of mascara and found the deepest red lipstick she owned and added that the ensemble. All in all, she thought it was the perfect get up and who knows, maybe if she was lucky her streak of lacking a boyfriend would finally be broken.

She apparated to the Leaky and then caught a cab to the club just in time to see Ginny and Harry getting in line. With them were Ron and his latest quidditch fangirl, George and two girls he was currently stringing along, and Lavender Brown. It was a group of decently beautiful people and Hermione was glad that she put in the effort this evening.

George snorted as he saw her and said, "Oi, Hermione. If I'd have known you'd look like that tonight I wouldn't have brought along these two." He received matching slaps for that and smirked as he basked in theircombined attentions.

She smiled and answered, "I don't think we'd get on George. I'm more of a one man to one woman ratio type gal."

He laughed and pulled his girls tighter, "That's our Hermione, always so close minded. Speaking of, have a kip of this." He reached into this jacket and pulled out what appeared to be nothing but Hermione quickly realized he'd only disillusioned the bottle to hide it from the muggle security guards.

She eyed him skeptically, "What is it?"

"Gin Old-fashioned. I'm toying with introducing an adult line of premade cocktails. This one is quite lovely."

Battling internally she decided, what the heck. This was supposed to be fun and said, "Bottoms up," and took several large sips.

Ginny and Harry sniggered and she glared at them, "Hey, I can party too. Just you watch."

She fell in then with Lavender and listened to the buxom blonde drone on about the latest fashions knowing that she could never really befriend her. They had too little in common but it was better than standing in line acknowledging to the world that she didn't have a date. The bouncers let them in quickly and one who obviously had to be a wizard stared open mouthed at the golden trio as they walked through saying, "Next time, sir, why don't you just come to the front of the line?"

Harry merely smiled and said, "I don't like exceptions to be made for me, but I'll consider it. Thanks."

They walked through the doors and were immediately inundated in the ambiance of the club. The halls leading to the main area were velvet lined and it was all very posh. When they reached an open area a beautiful but scantily clad woman met them and asked if they had a table. Ron indicated that they had reserved a spot and she led them there and opened the three or four bottles that were at the table saying, "If you need anything else, I'll be here to help. My name is Shandra."

Hermione chuckled. It looked like George wanted to make Shandra his plus three. Ron and Harry didn't wait long at the table, they offered their arms to the girls and then they went to the dance. Watching them, Hermione became convinced of why they came to the club. They certainly weren't drunk but they were dancing and grinding on one another so openly that Hermione blushed at the sight.

She was beginning to feel a bit of a buzz from George's cocktail and he offered her another that he made there at the table and she gladly took it. Hermione had decided she'd need some liquid courage tonight although there were plenty of men who cast looks in the direction of Lavender and Hermione.

George and his girls made their way to the floor eventually as well and then Lavender was propositioned by a good looking man who seemed to only have eyes for her chest. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, "Just my luck. I finally come out to a club and have a few drinks and I'll still just spend the night alone."

She felt the bench next to her sag down and gasped when she looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, "Hi,Granger. Never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

She flushed dark red and felt the alcohol go to her head a bit more and she saw him laugh, "What's so funny?"

He laughed even deeper, "Your face. You really do have the ability to blush darker than any woman I've ever seen."

She scowled, "How would you know Malfoy? Been studying me?"

He nodded and moved closer to her, "Perhaps. There are plenty of men right now doing the same. You don't feel their eyes on you?"

She got hotter, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she stiffened, "Don't do that, love. We are here to have a nice evening. You, the most beautiful woman here and me, the most handsome man."

Hermione grabbed his casual hand hanging from her shoulder, sunk her nails in it and with gritted teeth said, "I hardly think we will be spending this evening together."

He got even closer and his voice evened and without malice, implied sarcasm or humor said clearly into her ear, "I've never said I'm sorry but I am. It has been 7 years and I'm still sorry and I'm more sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you that before now."

She released his hand and settled back to actually look at him. He looked older of course and he was still attractive in an aristocratic sort of way but his eyes looked softer and his expression held raw and open honesty. Hermione took it all in and decided to let bygones be bygones. "It's in the past Malfoy. I forgive you."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Please call me Draco, I'd like that."

"Ok, Draco. Call me Hermione."

"Hermione." It sounded almost sensual coming from his lips and she felt herself draw back and look at him.

She shook it off but asked, "Draco.. I um.. sorta get the feeling that you're hitting on me."

The Malfoy demeanor was back, "That is because I sorta am Hermione. I wasn't kidding when I said that you're the most beautiful woman in here tonight." She snorted. Had he not seen Shandra?

"Oooookkkkk… well. I think you've gone certifiably insane. You've apologized and complimented me twice. I think we're on even ground now. That'll be all."

She saw him give her a very meaningful once over and had to suppress a shudder under his gaze. His eyes darkened with lust as he said, "Do you know one of my best friends is Daphne Greengrass?"

She choked a little on the drink she was nursing, "I am aware of that. Daphne says good things about you."

Again he invaded her personal space and got closer to her ear, "Then you know that all I hear about is Blaise this or Hermione that. Do you have any idea how much my childhood crush has been made worse by her incessant chatter?"

She blanched, "Ch… Childhood crush?"

"Oh yes, never heard of a little boy pulling on a little girls pig tails because he likes her? That was me. The cat is out of the bag. When I saw you tonight, I figured I'd try the Gryffindor approach."

Hermione was speechless. This was all a lot to process and the alcohol wasn't speeding up the process,

"Speaking of… are you mad or drunk or otherwise on something Malfoy?"

"Draco. And no, I can see how you would think Gryffindors are all of the above however. Dance with me Hermione. Spend this one night with me here in this club and lets see where it goes. If we hate it, we will let the past stay in the past again and spend another 7 years not seeing one another. Just let me prove to you tonight how I really feel about you."

Hermione took a long finishing pull from her drink and said, "Oh, what the heck. I'm here to have fun and do something totally out of character. This will do."

He smiled and then stood and held his hand out to her. She could see a few of her friends look at her with interest but it seemed as if they knew what was going on and tacitly approved of Malfoy. Traitors. Harry and Ron were supposed to get terribly worked up and threaten to duel Malfoy. Instead they looked on with mild interest, shrugged and then turned hooded eyes back on their women.

The song turned to lilting tune with a fun almost latin beat. Hermione felt the alcohol give her a bit of courage as she started to move with it. She closed her eyes and let Draco grab her waist and pull her close to his body.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times_

 _So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot at second chance._

 _Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?_

It was like he'd charmed the music for his own purpose. Wait. She opened her eyes. "Draco! Did you confound the DJ?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She let the hand resting on his shoulder squeeze a bit harder than was comfortable and he said, "Physical violence isn't becoming on one so lovely as you." She smirked trying to emulate his own trademarked look and she felt him pull her closer as another more upbeat song came on something about "how deep is your love?"

They danced for as long as Hermione could before she needed the ladies and as luck would have it Ginny was also heading that way, she looked sideways at Hermione, "So, Malfoy eh?"

Hermione giggled, "Well he is a good dancer."

"That all?"

She shrugged, "He apologized to me too."

"Yeah, he apologized to us a long time ago. Do you seriously not know?"

"Not know what?"

Ginny shook her head, "It isn't for me to say really, but you should enjoy yourself tonight."

"Fine. Be cryptic. I swear you and Ron and Harry are the worst sort of friends sometimes."

"You say that now. Talk to me later about it. Oh. Did you bring that lipstick you have on? I'd like to leave a little nibble just so on Harry's neck. Something for him to see later, you know?"

"I really shouldn't let you borrow it but fine. I need another drink if I'm going to go back out there with Draco."

"Draco. Hmm."

"Stop it. You're reading way too much into this."

Ginny shrugged, "Well, here's some of George's stuff."

She took several larges gulps from the flask, "Woah. Be careful with that. I think George was going for a 20-30% alcohol by volume. "

"As I said earlier, I need to get out tonight. Drinks, Draco and Dancing. A night to remember."

They left the ladies and Hermione and Ginny found Draco and Harry chatting next to their table. Sounded like work but Hermione forced herself not to ask. Tonight wasn't about work. Ginny pulled Harry back to the dance floor.

Draco asked, "How are you feeling? Ready for more dancing? I'm perfectly fine sitting here for a bit."

Hermione feeling risky and more than a tad put out about Ginny's cryptic comments let the alcohol decide and felt the sway of the music. The lyrics droned on about not feeling ones face. She found that funny. She sorta couldn't feel her face after those extra hits from Ginny's flask.

She grabbed Malfoy's hand and said, "Come on. Let's dance more."

Unlike their first time on the floor this time she let her inhibitions go and felt gravity condense to include only the two of them. She was drawn to him and she turned away and backed into him until she felt her body flush against his and started to move. She felt exhilarated and when he dared to pull her closer and hold his hands on her hips and then let them linger too long on the hem of her dress and her legs she felt even more free. This was Draco Malfoy and she had to acknowledge that he was the hottest guy in the room. Why not? You only live once. Several songs and some…erm… "hard" evidence later she felt him still and pull her head to the side,

"Hermione, stop. I can't. This isn't the place."

She turned and she was pretty sure she kissed him then but that was when the night got fuzzy. She didn't really remember much and the idea that she kissed him may have just been an idea. In fact, in the bare light of day, sitting in her office, she wasn't even sure how she'd gotten home. The night before had been a mistake for sure- see, this is what comes of party. Never again. She couldn't believe she'd spent the evening talking and dirty dancing with Draco Malfoy. Her friends would never let her live it down, that is of course, when they finally let her in on whatever secret or dirt they had on Malfoy that Ginny wouldn't share.

Hermione couldn't think about it. It didn't make the headache any better. She worked for about 45 minutes before she was interrupted by a voice ringing through her office, "Delivery for Ms. Granger." She sighed. Of course today would be the day that she would get waylaid. She had too much work to get through today and the weekend as it was. Why on earth didn't her friends party on normal days.. like Friday nights? She walked to the door and opened it to reveal a nicely dressed man who held a beautiful and rather large bouquet of flowers. Of course.

She cast a wandless levitation spell and sent the flowers to her desk and told the waiting man thank you. He nodded and left and she went over to the flowers and read the card:

 _Last night was wonderful. Especially with the addition of some rather impulsive ink. -DM_

Hermione cringed... impulsive ink? Joy. She'd convinced someone in her drunken state last night to get a tattoo... wait... dear Merlin... what if she convinced herself?! She had just barely rolled out of bed this morning and she definitely did not consult a mirror or care one mite about her wardrobe. She tried to put it from her mind. Hermione Granger would never get a tattoo.

She worked for another larger chunk of time but she really couldn't get an unwanted tattoo off the brain. Closing her privacy blinds and casting several locking charms on the door she removed her conservative pencil skirt and examined her legs and feet... and Merlin's beard...twisted to check the "tramp stamp" area. Exhaling a sigh of relief she removed her shirt fully and then nearly had a heart attack. The familiar brand of Bellatrix Black was gone. In its place, however, was a tasteful but dramatic Hungarian Horntail whose spike laden head blew an artistic bit of flame around from her soft inner arm to her outer forearm. She groaned. This day couldn't get any worse.

After throwing her clothes back on, she pulled out some parchment and wrote a note:

 _Draco,_

 _How could you let me get this hideous thing on my arm? I'm researching spells to have it removed this evening after work. I don't remember anything after we went to the dance floor again by the way._

 _-HG_

She received a response three hours later:

 _Hermione_ ,

 _How could you let me get_ THIS _hideous thing on my arm? I remember plenty but I doubt you want to know given your reaction to the tattoo._

 _-DM_

She groaned again and wrote back,

 _DRACO! BE AT MY FLAT AT 8 TONIGHT. You can get through via the floo from Daphne's flat._

Then she worked single-mindedly. The hangover wearing off and the sheer exasperation of the night before fueling her desire for normalcy. When she packed up to leave to go home she thought better of having suggested to Draco to come over. Maybe she didn't want to know the details of last night. But alas, she never believed in the old "ignorance is bliss" mantra.

She opened her door and was greeted by a bouquet of equal size to the one in her office. She didn't see him but she said loudly, "Do you have nothing better to do than send florists about town all day?"

Draco turned the corner from the kitchen, "I brought these myself."

She gasped, "Draco... your arm... is that... a... a... lion?"

He cast a sidelong smirk at her, "You noticed that eh?"

Hermione chuckled, "Well, in a way they are both better than what was there."

"That's what you said last night. The wizard at the parlor was really quite talented though. I have no problem with his craftsmanship. I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to tell Theo at the gym tomorrow morning that you convinced me to get a lion tattoo of all things."

She paused, "Wait. Wizard?"

"Yeah love, you don't think that our two former souvenirs could be written over that easily do you? These new tattoos are, in fact, as indelible as the marks that were there previously"

"Oh Merlin. Tell me everything."

"No."

She growled, "Drraacooo."

"I like the sound of that."

"Seriously, if you don't tell me right now I will find a way to dispose of you and your dead carcass so that they will never find you and never know it was me."

He leaned casually in the doorframe, "Ouch. That really hurts after everything we did last night. Oh yeah. You don't know what any of that was."

She loosed her wand from its holster, "You'd harm an unarmed man?"

"When he is a complete git? Yes."

He shuffled over to her casually, "Well, go ahead. I'm waiting. If I go, I take all the memories of last night with me."

She lowered her wand and glared at him, "Utter arse."

He got closer and pulled her chin up and locked eyes with her, "That wasn't what you said last night and since you haven't asked nicely I believe I'm perfectly right in not sharing any details with you. Although, there is one detail that is just too delicious to withhold."

He stilled and looked deeply into her eyes until she became uncomfortable with his searching and felt like he was trying to brand her with his gaze, "Well, out with it."

He swooped down and took her lips in his and coming up for air momentarily said, "That would be that you are an excellent kisser."

Then she felt him release her and step back.

She let go of the breath she was holding and mumbled something.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I said, so are you."

He smiled a genuine smile then. "Well, like I said, the rest I'll tell you when you've asked nicely. I ought to be going."

He turned and disapparated without letting her get another word in.

She sighed- geez she'd been sighing a lot in the last 24 hours- and pulled out a piece of parchment.

 _Draco,_

 _Please tell me. I promise not to antagonize you anymore._

 _Hermione_

His response:

 _Hermione,_

 _I'll hold you to that promise even though you'll probably avada me as soon as you finish reading this. The truth, and I swore that I would tell you the truth as I have sworn that I will make up for all of my past mistakes to you, is this: I am descended from Veela stock. For generations it has laid dormant and for me nothing manifested until 4 years ago when I was well on the road to wedding Astoria. I suddenly felt no love or desire for her and when I discussed this with my mother she revealed all to me. Now, ordinarily, Veelas must find their mates by the age of 18 or they will die but because I'm so distantly related I had very little of the physical manifestations or heart wrenching depression associated with the species. Anyway, I saw you back then, you were with Daphne and that's when I knew. You are my mate._

 _Cheesy, convenient and altogether worn out given our history? Yes._

 _I admit that my reaction was the same, but Hermione, I've known for so long and wanted you for so long that I think when Harry told me you were finally going to come out with them last night that I couldn't resist. You probably don't remember anything after our first kiss as a result of the magic surrounding the mating ritual. I promise that I revealed all of this to you before we left the night club and you agreed. Albeit, not without argument about the philosophical pitfalls of the magical idea of soul mates and creatures that have them and how we would likely just end up hating one another. We left the club and we went to the "parlor" to be bonded. I cleared it with many magical specialists that our bonding did not have to be physical so long as we shared blood and it was permanent. Tattoos were the easiest way and we both agreed that it would allow us to form a real relationship. That was it. I escorted you home... oh... there was another kiss, but I'm proud to say that I reigned in that Veela in me and it was as chaste as you can imagine after the heady experience of receiving tattoos together._

 _My memories or veritaserum can confirm all of this, but Hermione, I want to know: do you feel it even now, as I do? The pull towards me? Please say that we will be more to one another than ill begotten tattoos at two am on a Friday morning. And you'll have to forgive me again, everyone knows already but you. I told you last night that I couldn't gather up the courage to tell you earlier._

 _I think you know how I feel,_

 _Draco_

She read and reread the letter and then sat for an hour just thinking. Thinking about what he'd said and then she felt it. As if earth's gravity had doubled she felt an emotional pull towards Draco wherever he'd gone to. She felt she could discern everything about him in a moment and that she knew everything that he knew. It was heady and surreal. She halted the thoughts and the heavy feeling subsided. Draco bloody Malfoy. One night of partying. That's what happened to people like her. That's her luck but she found that in the pale moonlight of her room as she looked at the beautifully drawn dragon on her arm that she did not regret it as she thought she would. Maybe it would work. On the other hand... maybe he was right... maybe she'd just murder him tomorrow. Oh, but tomorrow was going to be a busy day at the office. No time for murder. The next, yes, the next day.. but only after another of those kisses...


End file.
